the_friendosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Friendos
The Friendos is a group/organization/elite gaming team/Youtubers who are just a bunch of friends. There has been several line-up changes, but the main online group is currently consisted of Joel, Eli, Jaydan, Sirius, Brodie, and Joe. History Origin, The Removal of Kyle, and World War Friendo In 2014, four losers decided to start playing games with each other. Those 4 were known as Joel, Eli, Kyle, and Colton. They only played Garry's mod and Team Fortress 2 as a foursome, but Joel and Eli would often split off to play other games. Everything was going smoothly until, in June, The Friendos kicked Kyle out of the group. The three voted and nobody wanted Kyle. The Friendos would constantly harass Kyle for no reason and he got his one and only power from it: crippling depression. But in secret, Colton and Kyle remained friends. In around October, Eli and Joel decided to kick Colton from the Friendos after figuring out that he was still friends with Kyle. This was very temporary. Eli and Joel then had a falling out which lasted 10 seconds. Which, for a while, was the end of the Friendos. Revival and New Members In November, Joel knew that after World War Friendo that he had no friends. So he decided that their needs to be a revival. (So he wouldn't be alone). Joel apologized to Eli and then Colton in secret. He convinced Eli that they should all be friends again, with Kyle too. So the Friendos reunited, but this time Colton decided to bring Jaydan into The Friendos. The Merging of the Friendos and Gavin's Group By January, the Friendos and Gaven's Group signed a triety to share the lunch table and the two groups soon merged. This brought in three new Friendos: Gaven, Kaden, and AJ. Not long after Gaven and Kaden began to move away from the Friendos. The AJ War Soon Aj was having trouble with his Steam account, so he decided to give his password for steam (and all other accounts) to his good friend and trusted (kinda) friendo, Colton. This in turn gave Colton and a small section of the Friendos access to all of Aj's accounts. This lead to some interesting findings on his google account (spoiler: WE FOUND PORN). Soon most of the school knew about Aj's perverted search history, Aj then began to become defensive and trying to attack the main friendos, leading to the famous quote "I am no longer affiliated with you guys." Aj soon broke off of the friendos and sided with Gaven and few others, his only allies. The Down Fall of Eli In September 2016 Eli was starting to cause problems in the Friendos and generally being an ass. He would get mad at the tiniest mistake in the game Payday 2, this lead to the quote "You just wasted my two hours of computer time." It only got worse for him from there. Around the time of the presidential election of 2016 the main Friendos were divided with Josh and Eli being Democrats and Colton and Kyle as Republicans. Both sides attacked each other with things like, "How does it feel to know your candidate is going to lose. *High Five*." On the final night both sides were up watching the election on Skype. The next day, after Trump was elected, Kyle and Colton came to school and gloated about Trump's victory over Clinton. This lead to the joke "How does it feel to know Hillary lost. *High Five*." This was the breaking point. Eli then turned to Josh and demanded that the Republicans be forced out of the Friendos. This resulted in a vote that turned on Eli and he was kicked. Later, Colton told a racist remark about Mexicans that was loud enough for Eli to hear. Jake went over to Colton and smashed his head into the table. This escalated into a fight where Colton brought Eli to the floor. The fight was soon broken up by the Librarian before a victor was decided. All Friendos and Eli were brought to Court where the Judge Stenerson issued both Colton and Jake to county jail for the weekend. The other three Friendos, Josh, Sirius and Kyle were forced to do Community Service. Eli was never heard from again... The Dark Ages In August 2017, Sirius was causing issues in the Friendos, claiming the Friendos was becoming a dictatorship, and challenging Colton to a fistfight. This lead to his swift removal from the group and friend circle. Sirius' whereabouts are currently unknown. Later in early September 2017, the Friendos had made it to high school, with Colton going to a different high school than all other Friendos at the time. At this time Nuggie was complaining about The Knotty Korner, a staple of the Friendos server. After the current server was taken down by Joel, both him and Nuggie refused to join the new server. This started a minor fight in the Friendos causing Joel and Nuggie to leave the server. The New and Improved Friendos Joel reformed the Friendos without Colton who kept his fake group with his fake Friendos. Eli, Jaydan, and Sirius rejoined, and Brodie and Joe. Everyone who is in Colton's fake Friendos is not a Friendo, but in fact there own group immitating The Real Friendos.